


Групповая терапия

by Tykki



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Castration, F/M, Gen, Self-Harm, немного Айвори/Струп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Краткое содержание: а вы знаете, как трудно пытаться осознать азы психологии и тем более феминизма, когда ты уже несколько сотен лет как вампирша и отделена, в общем-то, от течений человеческой мысли и нормальных способов её изучать?Предупреждения: селф-харм, кастрацияПримечания: селф-харм и кастрация ни в коем случае не входят в азы психологии и тем более феминизма, но когда ты уже несколько сотен лет как вампирша...Бета: Brune





	Групповая терапия

Если сейчас спросить Айвори, на чём основано Сестринство, она без колебания ответит: благодарность и вина. Именно в таком порядке, именно в таком сочетании. Раньше она считала, что только на первом, но последние годы, слишком быстрые по сравнению с обычным вампирским существованием, открыли глаза на многое. Они, Сёстры, чувствовали себя виноватыми: за то, что они выжили, за то, что выжили именно они. Женщины. Осуждённые на смерть, презираемые, порицаемые. Никто из них не хотел умирать, и они спасали друг друга обращением, но в глубине души точил червячок сомнения: а приговор точно был незаслуженным? Ведь его выносили те, кого с детства учили слушаться: мужчины, облечённые властью. И Айвори, как и другие, чувствовала, что немного обманула судьбу, а потому снова и снова вырезала у себя на лбу крест (такой же, какой был у её несостоявшихся убийц), не давая ране зарастать, решительно вела лезвием по щекам, шрамировала руки. Все они так поступали, и Майя поощряла их, и даже теперь, когда она давно была мертва, Айвори не хотела её винить или говорить, что Майя была не права. Им было это нужно, а Майя превратила вред себе в ритуал, назначила строгие рамки поведения, создала маски — сплотила их.  
Потому Сестринство ещё до Возрождения было организовано лучше всех среди вампиров.  
Им было, чем гордиться в себе, и рисунки и увечья наносились, чтобы подчеркнуть: вот насколько мы сильные. Вот насколько мы сумеем справиться. Мы всегда будем лучше вас, и мы никогда больше не будем бессильными людьми. Бессильными женщинами.  
И всё-таки за этим таилась вина и благодарность за то, что Сёстры приняли их тогда, когда не приняли другие.  
А вот убивая людей, они никогда не чувствовали вину, только превосходство. Но женщинам, в которых видели внутренний огонь, они всегда предлагали стать одной из них.  
Накануне того, как Дмитрий прислал к ним Струпа, Айвори ещё клеймила себя сама, прижимая раскалённый металл ко лбу, потом к рукам, чувствуя запах жареного мяса, мерзости которого стократ добавляло её усилившееся вампирское обоняние. Ожоги должны были зарасти, когда она в следующий раз напьётся вдоволь, и она уже предвкушала, как будет выдирать горло жертвы и сплёвывать на землю, только питаясь и не давая обратиться. Если, конечно, речь не будет идти о будущей Сестре. Тогда она только укусит и возьмёт крови не больше необходимого. А потом уже найдёт подходящую жертву.  
Но пришёл Струп, и всё изменилось. Айвори видела, как он пресмыкается перед Майей, и никогда бы не поверила, что он сумеет её убить, но он сумел. Это было честно, и Сестринство последовало за ним в армию Дмитрия, потому что правила Майи не прекратили существовать с её смертью.  
Но Струп никогда не смог бы их возглавить, а Дмитрий погнался за несбыточной мечтой, и она его пожрала.  
В каком-то смысле Айвори была обоим благодарна, даже если за то, что они показали ей, как делать не надо.  
Так же, как позже Шрамолицый.  
В отличие от Шрамолицего, Струп оказался полезен. Оказался предан ей почти как одна из её Сестёр — Айвори успела пожалеть, что он не родился женщиной.  
А потом, когда кровь Шрамолицего текла и по её жилам, когда солнце больше не могло причинить ей вред, когда всё стало по-другому... Айвори подумала, что иногда нет лучшего способа соблюсти традиции, чем их нарушив.  
И судьба подала ей печальный знак, едва не изведя Сестринство в её отсутствие. В такое время нельзя было разбрасываться ни единым союзником.  
В Струпе с избытком хватало благодарности и вины. Кровь Майи ещё горела на его руках, и когда-то ему тоже вынесли приговор презрения мужчины, считавшие себя лучше. Вот только преданности ему когда-то не хватало — но ей он учился. О, как учился.  
И Айвори указала ему путь искупления, который служил Сестринству верой и правдой, хотя дни его уже проходили. Но Струпу он ещё был нужен, и они оба это знали, и на глазах у всех она оскопила его, и, распростёртый на камне и залитый кровью, он кричал от облегчения и удовольствия, которые приносила боль.  
Сама Айвори молчала, когда вспарывала себе руки, когда выжигала на теле кресты. Но Сёстры имели право каждая принимать свой ритуал по-своему, а Струп теперь был одной из них, даже оставаясь мужчиной.  
Но набирая новую армию и смывая их прошлое потоками крови, Айвори знала — время Майи, время благодарности и вины прошло. С сочным шлепком на землю падала плоть других мужчин, что Сестринство забрало к себе, Айвори вонзала зубы  в сердце Шрамолицего — и знала, что её время, её Сестринство будет основываться на преданности и гордости за то, что они такие, какие есть.  
И, склонится мир перед ними или нет, они примут себя, больше не чувствуя за это вины.


End file.
